horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
A Moment's Peace
3,000 +1 Extraordinary Reward Box |region=Banuk Encampment Anvil of the Moon |type = Side Quest |enemies: = Ravager Scrapper}} A Moment's Peace is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn. Synopsis While in Meridian, Aloy meets Vilgund, who tells her of a remote Banuk camp in the northern region, near the Anvil of the Moon, where machines are entirely docile. Vilgund sent two of his men to the camp to find out exactly what might be happening but has not heard back from them. He tells Aloy that he will pay her to relay information about the camp to him, as well as discover where his men are. Upon entering the camp, Aloy confirms that the rumors are indeed true, with Banuk shamans living peacefully amongst machines, even Thunderjaws. Aloy meets Tikuk, a shaman who tells her of a 'blue light', or the machine's spirit, that is strong in the area. When traveling through a storm, the Banuk heard the 'song' of the Thunderjaw and camped across the area. The Banuk people believe that each machine has a song, and that they were all docile before something turned them against humanity. Aloy picks up a strange signal through her Focus that leads her to the top of a cliff overlooking the camp. There, she finds two Oseram, Menuf and Bajund, who plead with her to stop the others in their group, Garnund and Dorgeld, from messing with a suspicious device. Aloy discovers these are the men that Vilgund sent. The Oseram group is desperate to use this device for profit, but Aloy tells them they are in over their heads and makes them leave. Not long after, however, chaos can be heard in the camp below. The device was responsible for emitting a signal that calmed the machines, and the signal finally faded. The machines begin to attack the Banuk. Aloy assists the rest of the camp in dispatching the now-deranged machines. The Banuk shamans thank her and express their hope that some day they can understand the machines' blue light. Objectives # Search for the Banuk Camp # Find the Oseram Explorers # Investigate the Banuk Camp # Search for a Path up the Mountain # Go to the Source of the Signal # Investigate the Voices # Confront the Oseram # Examine the Artifact # Return to the Banuk Camp # Kill the Machines # Speak to Tikuk # Return to Vilgund Walkthrough Trivia * The mission can also be started if Aloy makes her way to the Banuk Encampment prior to going to Meridian. If this is done, Vilgund does not appear in Meridian. * If this quest has been completed before The Looming Shadow, Aluki will join Aloy as an ally at the ridge in Meridian. * After completing the main quest The Mountain That Fell, Aloy is able to identify the artifact as being a module of GAIA, similar to HADES. ** In The Frozen Wilds DLC, it is theorized by the AI CYAN that the module was originally located in the GAIA Prime facility, only to be launched from the facility by the explosion that destroyed the mountain. Gallery AMomentsPeacet-4.jpg AMomentsPeace-3.jpg AMomentsPeace-2.jpg AMomentsPeace-1.jpg Category:Side Quests